One Guardians Worries is Another Guardians Cheering Up Tactic
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Leader 1 is feeling worried about his human companion, Small Foot tries to help him out. Done as request, no flames.


**(Here is a story that has been requested by G1Bumblebeegirl101, featuring the characters from The GoBots. I'm not that very familiar with the franchise, but after doing role plays with G1Bumblebeegirl101 that featured the characters, I think I got an understanding of them. Sorry, Transformer fans, but the GoBots were the first transforming robots to appear in cartoons even though they are form Hanna Barbera. Hope you enjoy this, G1Bumblebeegirl101.)**

 **Small Foot and Leader 1 and Scooter (C) Hanna Barbera**

 **Alice, River View (C) G1Bumblebeegirl101**

 **Honey (C) Me**

* * *

 **One Guardians Worries is Another Guardians Cheering up Tactic**

* * *

It had been a very long day on the ship belonging to the Guardians, and Small Foot was on her way to her quarters, when she heard the sound of someone grumbling. She turned and saw that it was coming from Leader 1's room, but was unsure on whether to enter or not. She then noticed Scooter and stopped him, accidentally scaring him since she was carrying some tools to bring to the repair room.

"G'AHH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scooter. It's me, Small Foot."

"Whew! Thank goodness. My circuits are on hyperdrive with all these repairs I gotta do," Scooter explained. They had been through a surprise attack by the Renegades, and the ships cargo area had been damaged, and on top of that Turbo needed an adjustment to his arm joints and stabilizing servo after he had strained himself during a work out session. Scooter then saw Small Foot's concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Its Leader 1. I heard him mumbling." Small Foot answered.

"Oh, that. I noticed, too."

"Maybe I should go in and ask what is wrong," Small Foot suggested, but Scooter was a little nervous about it, for he thought that Leader 1 was in a bad mood, which was very unlike him. "I'm sure that I can help him cheer up."

"But, what if he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Small Foot finished as she left to go meet Leader 1 and see what was wrong. The white Guardian had his concentration set for the outside world of the endless miles of space, watching the many comets and meteors zip and zoom from far away. He then sighed as he began to turn around, but gasped when he saw Small Foot.

"Small Foot? What are you doing in here? You didn't announce your presence." Leader 1 said rather annoyed, but Small Foot only smiled as she walked over to him.

"It's okay, sir. I heard your mumbling and growling from outside and got concerned. You are never like this, sir. Are you alright?" Small Foot asked and Leader 1 turned back to the window to look out into the blue and black abyss of stars and galaxies.

"I rather not talk about it, Small Foot. I'm very busy at the moment." Leader 1 replied, but Small Foot wasn't buying what her leader was saying and knew that he really was hiding something. She then reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, petting it to show that she was concerned for him and wanted to help. Leader 1 saw that a simple act of being silent wasn't going to make Small Foot go away, and had to tell her the truth. "The truth is that I have been worried about Alice's departure to a city called River Heights, Florida, where she is volunteering with a firmed of her's at an Aquarium and Rehabilitation center. She was asked to come over there to help them raise an orphan Dolphin that was found without it's mother out on a local beach,"

"An orphan Dolphin? That's so sad." Small Foot sympathized.

"Yes, but Alice is going to be at the center for three months, and after just one month I have received word from her father that she was almost drowned by an elderly Dolphin that had a distrust of humans." Leader 1 continued and closed his optics for a moment in shame. "Why wasn't there? I could have been there to save her from drowning, but I wasn't." Leader 1 sighed in sadness. He had really cared about Alice's safety like a true friend and felt responsible for her near death experience. Small Foot now understood what was going on and took her leader's hand into hers, making him look at her.

"You care about Alice, that I know, Leader 1. I, too, care for her as well. We both want to make sure that our human companion is safe from harm, yet there are times where we can't always be there for her. She may still be a teenager, but we both know that she is a smart human being, and is capable of knowing what is right and what is wrong. A trait that is often hard for people to develop in some occasions, but it proves that Alice is growing up and becoming independent."

"I understand, but will she be able to keep herself safe without us?" Leader 1 asked.

"I believe she might. I know she will," Small Foot finished before she turned around to leave, until she heard Leader 1 sigh again. "What's wrong? Don;t you believe me?"

Leader 1 answered, "I do, but I just don't know if I can bare the thought that she will not be around us as she grows up."

"sounds like you may need something to cheer you up and think positive about Alice's independence." Small Foot asked, and before she realized what she was doing she leapt onto Leader 1 from behind and pinned him face down onto the ground.

"Ack! Small Foot! What are you doing? Let me up! I command you to-Ahahahahahaha! What are you doing?" Leader 1 suddenly laughed as he felt Small Foot's fingers grazing his feet.

"Cheering you up, that's what?" Small Foot answered as she kept on tickling her leader. She could hardly realize what she was doing; tickling her very own leader and she didn't seem to be bother by it at all.

"Ahahahaha! Stahahahap it! Please, stop! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Will you cheer up?"

"Yes! I will!"

With that, Small Foot ended her tickles and helped her commander up, but then she was suddenly pined to the ground as well, and was soon suffering her very own tickle torture as Leader 1 started tickling her sides and stomach, which then led them having a tickle fight. They were so focused on their playful fight that they didn't hear the ship's alarms go off until they heard Scooter announcing that an incoming message was arriving. After they stopped the tickle fight, the two Guardians went to the head of the ship and were surprised to see Alice on the screen.

"Hello, guys," she greeted.

"Alice. How good to see you, friend." Small Foot waved.

"Hello, Alice. How are doing at the Aquarium and Rehabilitation Center?" Leader 1 asked.

"Oh, I am doing fine. Just keeping my distance from Jewel after the near-drwoning incident, but I am alright." The sound of chirping and whistles was suddenly heard from the background, and Alice turned to a small pool and giggled. "Oh, I want you guys to meet my little friend." She went over and the screen showed that inside the pool was the most adorable sight to behold: A baby Dolphin splashing about. "Meet Honey. Say 'Hi', Honey." The baby squeaked and chirped with an cute sound, and the Guardians couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's so sweet, Alice. Is she doing okay as well?" asked Leader 1.

"Yes, she is healthy, but is too young to be released, and she see's me as a surrogate mother." Alice answered as she petted the tiny marine mammal on her side and dorsal fin. "Maybe when you return from space you can come and visit."

"I will make sure to have that in our schedule, Alice," Leader 1 answered, feeling very proud to see how Alice was being responsible of this little creature. Clear evidence to him that Alice was growing up and was doing very well.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Here you go, G1Bumblebeegirl101. I hope you like this one. It may not be good as my past stories, but I think it's good. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
